Hear the joyous music play
by FandomRhapsody
Summary: La mente del Dottore può essere un luogo pieno di insidie, peggio di un Tardis che cerca di difendersi. Il vero problema arriva quando è il Dottore che cerca di difendersi da sé stesso e dalla sua mente, che sembra voglia sollevargli qualche peso dalle spalle giusto in tempo per fargli godere il Natale e, per farlo, sceglie di mostrargli l'immagine del Maestro.


Faceva freddo. O almeno, questo gli suggeriva la distesa di neve bianca che ricopriva la strada di quella città che non sapeva riconoscere.

Era Londra? Roma? Parigi? Forse New York… No, era quasi sicuramente Londra, glielo dicevano quei lampioni.

Si guardò intorno, alla ricerca del Tardis. Non poteva essere troppo lontana… eppure, non riusciva a vederla da nessuna parte.

«Se stai cercando la tua deliziosa amante, non è qui.»

Si voltò di nuovo, dalla parte opposta, per inquadrare la figura immobile al lato della strada. Osservò la sua sagoma, avvolta in quello che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un cappotto lungo che ricordava la fine del 1800. Aveva anche un cappello ed un bastone, al quale si appoggiava in maniera distratta mentre si avvicinava a lui, sorridente.

«E dove, allora?» chiese il Dottore, senza spostare lo sguardo dalla persona di fronte a lui.

«Dimmelo tu.» rispose soltanto l'altro, sollevando le spalle per un istante, senza smettere di sorridere enigmatico, ma senza aggiungere altro. Il Dottore non rispose.

«Dove siamo?» chiese invece, guardandosi ancora intorno e portandosi una mano al collo. Le dita non sfiorarono la familiare stoffa del papillon, ma quella di una cravatta. Abbassò lo sguardo, spalancando gli occhi, mentre le mani si posavano incredule sul gilet che indossava sopra alla camicia azzurra e sotto al soprabito inequivocabilmente beige.

«Che succede?!» chiese ancora, con voce più allarmata.

«Rispettivamente, "Dimmelo tu, di nuovo" e "Cosa ti sembra che stia succedendo?".» disse la voce bassa dell'altra figura, che cominciò lentamente a girargli intorno.

«Tu dovresti essere morto.» sussurrò piano il Dottore, seguendolo con lo sguardo e ruotando a sua volta con il corpo, per non rischiare di ritrovarselo all'improvviso alle spalle.

«Quando avrei affermato il contrario?» chiese l'altro, senza trattenere una lieve risata, sottovoce.

«Poniamo che tu sei morto e che quindi non puoi essere qui… io… io non posso avere queste sembianze, perché… perché anche io sono morto.» disse il Dottore, quasi più a sé stesso. Si passò le mani tra i capelli, che rimasero scompigliati verso l'alto, quasi sfidando la forza di gravità.

«Quindi…?» lo invitò a concludere la figura, mentre continuava a camminargli intorno battendo piano il bastone sul terreno ghiacciato. Una, due, tre, quattro volte, poi si fermava e ricominciava. Una, due, tre, quattro volte…

«Quindi… dev'essere…»

«Un sogno. Esatto. Tu non sei reale, _io_ non sono reale. Sono il frutto della tua immaginazione.» concluse per lui, più in fretta, fermandosi proprio di fronte a lui e battendo a terra il bastone una, due, tre, quattro volte.

«Maestro…» sussurrò il Dottore, voltandosi di scatto non appena il silenzio della fredda sera fu rotto da un'altra voce. Una voce non troppo lontana, ma soave, femminile. Stava cantando.

«Rilassati, Dottore, sono solo cantanti di strada. È la Vigilia di Natale.» lo informò il Maestro, sollevando le sopracciglia e lanciando il bastone verso l'alto, verticalmente, in modo da poterlo afferrare più o meno al centro. Con il pomello dell'impugnatura, si premurò di sollevare un po' il cappello, premendo sulla parte inferiore della tesa, quindi lo posò sulla fronte del Dottore.

«Non solo nella tua testa, però. Anche nella realtà. Beh… lo era ieri sera. Non formalizziamoci, vuoi?» specificò, spostando il pomello dalla sua fronte e lasciando andare il bastone, riprendendolo al volo proprio dall'impugnatura.

«Camminiamo?» chiese il Maestro, indicando la strada. Il Dottore annuì e si voltò, per accompagnarlo alla sua sinistra. Il coro dei cantanti di strada era proprio in fondo alla via, là dove si trovava un piccolo palchetto protetto da un portico in legno. Non era più solo la voce della donna a cantare, adesso, ma l'intero coro. L'armonia delle loro note, alte e basse, in controcanto ed a cappella, era rilassante e quasi eterea. Non riusciva a distinguerne le parole, eppure sapeva di conoscerle. Di sicuro, non era inglese. Nonostante fossero in quella che aveva tutta l'aria di essere una via Londinese, era piuttosto certo che quelle persone stessero cantando in gallifreyano.

«Com'è possibile?» domandò soltanto, ad alta voce, senza formulare la domanda che davvero voleva fare. Ma non c'era problema, stava tutto accadendo nella sua testa, quindi il Maestro sapeva esattamente che cosa lui volesse chiedere e che risposta dargli.

«È la tua lingua madre. La nostra lingua madre. È normale che i tuoi pensieri e i tuoi sogni siano formulati in questa lingua.» disse semplicemente, continuando a camminare.

«Sì, ma non esiste il Natale su Gallifrey… non abbiamo canzoni di Natale.» sospirò il Dottore, quasi con una vaga tristezza.

«Ecco perché la tua mente si è preoccupata di tradurle.» spiegò nuovamente il Maestro, lanciandogli un'occhiata scettica, quasi avesse poca speranza nelle sue capacità intellettive.

Il Maestro si era sempre ritenuto più scaltro, più furbo, più pericoloso di lui, ma alla fine era quello che aveva abbandonato questo mondo per primo. Aveva messo in ballo la sua vita per salvare quella del Dottore, forse in memoria dei vecchi tempi, di quando i due erano amici. Davvero amici. Oltre che amici, erano anche stati i soli Signori del Tempo in tutto l'Universo… Beh, più o meno. E solo per un po'.

«Se io fossi in vita, lo saremmo ancora… nonostante tutto.»

Il Maestro interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri, costringendo il Dottore a voltarsi verso di lui.

«Sai che non è così. Gallifrey è ancora lì, da qualche parte. I Signori del Tempo non sono estinti…»

«Ma sono congelati. Congelati in un attimo che potrebbe diventare eterno. E se tu non li trovassi e se io fossi ancora vivo, potremmo esserlo. Gli unici Signori del Tempo in tutto l'Universo.» si impuntò il Maestro, fermandosi.

«Saremmo stati troppo forti, avremmo finito per distruggerci. Abbiamo finito per distruggerci.» disse piano il Dottore, scuotendo il capo sconsolato.

«Saremmo stati grandi. Io, te e il Tardis. Saremmo stati perfetti, insieme. Non avremmo avuto bisogno di nessun compagno, perché saremmo stati l'uno il Compagno dell'altro.» specificò il Maestro, prendendo un profondo respiro. «Devi smetterla di incolparti. Se sono morto, l'ho fatto per una buona causa e con la coscienza pulita…»

«Sei morto. Tanto mi basta a riempirmi i cuori di colpa.» rispose in fretta il Dottore, voltandosi e continuando a camminare verso il coro e senza nemmeno prendere in considerazione l'idea che l'altro potesse o meno essere sopravvissuto.

Il Maestro si affrettò a seguirlo, afferrando il bastone verso la fine ed allungandolo. Il pomello dell'impugnatura era sparito ed ora quella era dotata di un manico che terminava con una sorta di uncino arrotondato.

«Non così in fretta…» disse semplicemente l'altro Signore del Tempo, mentre l'impugnatura ad uncino afferrava il braccio del Dottore all'altezza del gomito. Il Maestro tirò il bastone verso di sé, facendo prima arretrare e poi voltare l'altro.

«Non raggiungerli così in fretta. Ti sveglierai. Non voglio che tu ti svegli, ancora. Stiamo parlando.» specificò, abbassando il capo, ma mantenendo lo sguardo fisso sul Dottore.

«Di cosa dobbiamo parlare? Per ogni cosa buona che faccio, ce ne sono almeno dieci sbagliate. Tu… non so nemmeno se sei giusto o sbagliato e non so nemmeno perché sto sognando te.» esclamò il Dottore, allargando il braccio libero, per poi portare la mano alla nuca e posarcela sopra, chiudendo gli occhi.

«Tutti facciamo delle scelte. Giuste o sbagliate. Tutti scegliamo di fare qualcosa ed ogni scelta porta a delle conseguenze. Buone per qualcuno, un po' meno buone per qualcun altro. Anche quando compi una buona azione, c'è sempre qualcuno a cui fai un torto. E non sto dicendo che questo qualcuno abbia ragione di offendersi per questo.» disse il Maestro, prendendo un profondo respiro e guardandosi intorno, assorto nei suoi pensieri. «Ogni volta che impedisci a qualcuno di finire in pasto ad un Angelo Piangente e gli salvi la vita… contemporaneamente, stai impedendo all'Angelo di nutrirsi. È la sua natura, non lo fa per cattiveria, è solo che è così che si nutre. Capisci quello che intendo dire?»

«Sì, certo che sì, credi che io non ci pensi?» domandò il Dottore, liberando bruscamente il braccio dal bastone del Maestro. «Ovvio che sai che ci penso, sei qui, nella mia testa. Ripeti i miei pensieri, non puoi averne di tuoi, perché tutto questo è frutto della mia immaginazione, e allora a che scopo continuo a litigare con te? Sto solo litigando con me stesso!»

Il Dottore sollevò una mano, battendosi forte le dita sulla tempia sinistra, tenendo gli occhi fissi sull'altro.

Il Maestro sospirò e scosse la testa, quindi cominciò a passeggiare sul posto, con un vago sorriso.

«Stai di nuovo eludendo il problema. Il tuo è un conflitto interiore, questo è vero, ma non stai risolvendo nulla ripetendoti che questa conversazione non sta avvenendo. Sta chiaramente avvenendo, io e te stiamo parlando anche se io sono frutto della tua immaginazione. C'è da cercare di capire perché tu abbia scelto me come voce della tua coscienza, comunque. Forse per aumentare il senso di colpa?» chiese il Maestro, agitando una mano ed indicando il Dottore, come a dargli il permesso di rispondere alla domanda.

Il Dottore aprì la bocca, scuotendo il capo, ma senza produrre alcun suono.

Restarono a fissarsi qualche secondo, quindi, finalmente, si decise a parlare.

«Tu sei sempre stato importante per me, e lo sai. Quello che io e te abbiamo passato… mi conosci più di chiunque altro, più di me stesso. Ed è per questo, credo, che la mia mente ti ha selezionato come idoneo per farmi questo discorso. Sei… l'Interfaccia che la mia mente ha deciso di mostrarmi, come fa il Tardis. Solo che il Tardis decide sempre di mostrarmi me stesso… o Rose… o Martha… Non sono mai felice di vederle…» sospirò il Dottore, scuotendo il capo di nuovo. «Riaccendono in me un senso di colpa più forte di quello che una persona può sopportare. Ma tu… Con te è diverso. A te io non ho rovinato la vita, con i miei viaggi… a te io l'ho tolta.»

«Me la sono tolta da solo!» esclamò il Maestro, perdendo la calma per un istante.

«Per salvare me! Perché non capisci quanto le cose siano diverse? Tu hai messo in ballo la tua vita per la mia. Io dovevo morire. Dovevo essere io quello a finire nel Vortice del Tempo, non tu. Se l'avessi fatto… forse non sarebbe andata così. Forse avrei potuto salvarti e il dubbio… quello mi perseguita. Sarei morto, se avessi tentato di salvarti? O ce l'avrei fatta ed adesso tu saresti vivo?» domandò piano il Dottore, avvicinandosi al Maestro e posandogli una mano sulla spalla.

Si guardarono qualche istante, quindi il Mestro distolse lo sguardo.

«Hai fatto la cosa giusta. Hai così tanto da dare, ancora. Se mi avessi salvato, Gallifrey sarebbe andato distrutto, perché tu saresti morto o disperso.» spiegò semplicemente, facendo un piccolo passo inserto. Sollevò lo sguardo, fissandolo in quello del Dottore, quindi sollevò anche la mancina. Palmo verso l'alto, punta delle dita rivolte ai cantanti di strada, che non avevano smesso nemmeno per un secondo di intonare le loro melodie.

Tornarono a camminare lentamente, l'uno al fianco dell'altro.

«Voglio che ti liberi di questo peso. Sono stato io a dirti di allontanarti, di spostarti dalla traiettoria. Dovevo far sì che almeno uno di noi ce la facesse senza danni e… tu sei sempre stato il migliore. Sei sempre stato migliore di me, sempre così altruista, nonostante tutto…» spiegò il Maestro, lanciandogli un'occhiata ed un mezzo sorriso enigmatico, al quale il Dottore rispose tristemente.

«Ho distrutto anche io il mio discreto numero di civiltà… Non so quante volte ho cercato di distruggere i Dalek.» rispose, ma il Maestro rise piano ed annuì.

«Ma ritornano sempre.» disse con un piccolo sbuffo divertito.

«Sì, ritornano sempre. Ma non c'è nulla di divertente in questo, mi spavento a morte. Ogni volta.» intervenne il Dottore, colpendolo piano con la spalla e facendolo sbandare.

Il Maestro rise piano, battendo il bastone quattro volte per terra, ritmicamente, fermando la sua avanzata. Erano lontani solo un paio di metri dal palco con i cantanti di strada. Le loro voci erano forti, ora, e le parole più comprensibili, anche se vagamente ovattate, quasi lontane. Anche la figura del Maestro era sfocata.

«Che succede?» domandò il Dottore, guardando prima i coristi, poi il Maestro.

«Ti stai svegliando.» spiegò semplicemente lui, con quel vago sorriso.

«Non voglio svegliarmi, adesso. Ho appena cominciato ad accettare l'idea che…» sussurrò il Dottore, avvicinandosi al Maestro e posandogli le mani sulle braccia, poco sotto le spalle.

«… che?» chiese il Maestro, sollevando le sopracciglia, immobile, sempre con quel vago sorriso.

«… che forse non è colpa mia se tu non sei più qui.» concluse il Dottore, sospirando.

«Non è colpa tua. Devo ringraziarti. Se non fosse stato per te, non avrei mai fatto la scelta giusta.» disse il Maestro, mentre la sua figura diventava più sfocata e le parole dei cantanti si confondevano, tra il gallifreyano e l'inglese.

Il Dottore cominciò a respirare più veloce, affannosamente, quasi, portandosi in avanti ed abbracciandolo. Chiuse le palpebre, stringendole forte. Il Maestro si limitò a posargli una mano sulla schiena e il mento sulla spalla. Poteva percepire che non aveva ancora smesso di sorridere.

«I tamburi… li senti ancora?» domandò il Dottore, sottovoce.

«Non più nella testa. Solo nel petto.» rispose il Maestro. «Dottore.»

Il Dottore si allontanò piano, guardandolo negli occhi. Anche il suo volto si stava facendo sfocato. Poteva sentire il suo nome nell'aria, pronunciato anche dai coristi, ogni tanto. Lo sentiva sussurrato tutto intorno a lui.

«Sì?» chiese al Maestro, arretrando automaticamente verso il piccolo palco.

«Dottore? È la mattina di Natale, è ora di svegliarti.» disse di nuovo il Maestro, mentre il Dottore saliva uno degli scalini, sempre dando la schiena ai coristi.

«Cosa?» chiese, per poi voltarsi, quando uno dei cantanti dal volto sfocato lo chiamò.

«Dottore? Mi senti?» chiese il cantante.

«Avanti, sveglia!» esclamò un altro.

Il Dottore andrò loro incontro, prima da uno, poi dall'altro. Non riusciva a distinguerne i volti. Si voltò verso il Maestro, ma di lui era rimasta solo una sagoma sfocata dai colori indefiniti.

Chiuse gli occhi.

«Non pensavo che fossi un tale dormiglione! Dottore, mi senti?»

Il Dottore aprì gli occhi, guardandosi intorno. Su una sedia erano sistemati i suoi vestiti, ben ripiegati, come li aveva lasciati lui la sera prima. C'era anche il papillon sciolto, posato con distrazione su una cassettiera.

Sollevò una mano, infilandola nei capelli. Erano lunghi, più lunghi di come li portava in quello che era stato un sogno. Si toccò la faccia, riconoscendo i suoi nuovi tratti. Era tornato il nuovo Dottore. Si voltò verso la porta, per incontrare la proprietaria della voce che, ormai, lo chiamava da qualche minuto.

«Era ora! Sono cinque minuti che cerco di svegliarti!» esclamò Clara, sorridendo. «Sonno pesante, eh?»

Il Dottore guardò il copriletto, confuso, cercando di mettere insieme i pensieri. Ricordava il sogno, ricordava il Maestro e ricordava di cos'avevano parlato. Di cosa lui aveva parlato con sé stesso.

«Stavo sognando.» rispose solo il Dottore, sollevando lo sguardo e sorridendo.

«Bel sogno?» domandò Clara, sporgendosi all'interno della stanza, tenendosi allo stipite della porta solo con l'ausilio di una mano.

«Era… un sogno.» si limitò a rispondere il Dottore, sorridendo ancora e sollevando le sopracciglia per guardare Clara.

«Beh… ti aspetto di sotto per il Brunch di Natale. È già tutto pronto, ti stiamo aspettando, okay?» disse Clara, tornando diritta e portandosi le mani dietro la schiena.

«Arrivo tra un paio di minuti, il tempo di vestirmi.» rispose il Dottore, sbadigliando e coprendosi la bocca con la mano.

«Va bene.» disse Clara.

Il Dottore non la guardò nemmeno. La sua mente era ancora tutta indirizzata al sogno. Avrebbe dovuto capire perché aveva deciso di riproporgli il Maestro per fargli la predica, per cercare di liberarlo almeno da qualche senso di colpa in tempo per godersi il Natale.

«Oh, Dottore?»

La voce di Clara lo interruppe di nuovo e lui sollevò lo sguardo. Era uscita dalla stanza, ma si sporgeva all'interno con solo la testa e le spalle. Il Dottore sorrise vagamente alla sua vista.

«Buon Natale.»

...

Ecco che va ad aprirsi la terza casella del Fangirlario dell'Avvento, con il nostro Little Drummer Boy.

Giuriamo che il tentativo di infondere spirito natalizio in questa fanfiction c'è stato, eccome, ma semplicemente ci sono stati incidenti di percorso (come per esempio il fatto che la coppia comprende un Time Lord solitario pieno di sensi di colpa e rimpianti ed uno che è presumibilmente morto-ma-forse-no-boh!, quindi…).

Ci leggiamo domani!

Se siete capitati qui per caso e volete cercarci, fatelo su Facebook: siamo Fandom Rhapsody!


End file.
